1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for padding and chocking pipes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining stability of cylindrical pipe members on a flat surface with improved stability and pad orientation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The transport and storage of cylindrical objects rely upon chocks to prevent lateral movement and to avoid damage to the objects. With regard to pipeline construction, protection during transport is a major concern because there are additional concerns for preventing damage to the pipe coating on the cylindrical pipes as well. Prior art chocks are typically wedges of materials placed against the pipe or other cylindrical object. As the pipe rolls back and forth, the chock impedes this rolling action of the pipe from side to side. However, these chocks can move and slide around and along the pipe such that the chock is no longer effectively placed against the pipe to prevent movement. Pipeline applications further require padding to prevent scratching and other surface damage, such as dents. The combination of padding and chocking has led to the development of pipe support technology.
Development of pipe supports for pipeline and other cylindrical objects has addressed the need for light-weight, easily handled, and sturdy devices to withstand repetitive and frequent use. In the past, various patents have issued which relate to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,062, issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to the present inventor, teaches a padding and chocking apparatus for pipe sections. The chocks are formed by cylindrical rigid members connected by a strap of webbing. The chocks prevent the rotation, and the webbing prevents surface damage. The rigid members are cylindrical blocks that slide into receptacles form at the ends of the strap, such that the pipe is positioned on the strap and between the rigid members. The device integrates the padding and chocking in a single unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,024, issued on May 1, 2001 to Fritz discloses a portable retention and transport apparatus comprised of a series of tubes connected at their first and second ends via two flexible cables. The connecting cables are sufficiently short to create a span between the tubes whose length is less than the outer diameter of the cylindrical object, such that the cylindrical object is cradled between adjacent tubes. The tubes also include additional padding to increase frictional engagement of the tubes with both the cylindrical object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,248, issued on Mar. 8, 2005 to Calais et al. describes a pipeline support for a pipeline along a longitudinal axis. First and second longitudinally extending cylindrical supports are connected by transversely extending threaded rigid rods. The first support is locked at one end of the rods, and the second support is movable along the rods, toward and away from the first support, so that any diameter pipeline can rest between the first and second supports as chocks. The pipeline support is only adjustable from one side of the pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,620, issued on Nov. 7, 2006 to Murphy, teaches a related structure for a portable travel grip. Although unrelated to pipe transport, this invention shows a strap with two receptacles for holding cylindrical objects at ends of the strap. The hanging cylindrical object acts as a handle or grip, while the other cylindrical object is an anchor wedged into a vehicle window. The concept of the strap with receptacles for cylindrical objects is taught generally by the present invention.
The publication by PipeSak™ under “Technical Notes: PipePillo™” in December 2011 also discloses a pipe stabilizing device. A polypropylene tray is formed in a generally frustoconical shape. The concavity of the tray prevents the pipe from lateral movement, while the tray itself supports the weight of the pipe. The trays are stackable to adjust height for a pipe. A center hole allows for alignment of the stacked trays. There is no need for a skid, since the trays can be stacked. Although patents are mentioned in the disclosure, there was no apparent marking or disclosure of the actual patent information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe support apparatus for padding and chocking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved padding surface of the pipe support apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the risk of slippage of the prior art devices.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable, easily to install, and durable apparatus for transporting pipes in a pipeline application.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.